godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Azathoth
Summary Azathoth is the supreme primordial darkness that predates creation itself, for all existence, even the Badass-Sphere and Theodore Roosevelt, is no more than the formless monster's dream. Were it ever to awaken, there would be no worlds nor gods, no more, and all would once again be Azathoth. Powers and Stats Tier: Eternal Transcendence of the Void, even a character ascended beyond the very concept of ultimate infinity ascension beyond all concepts possible multiplied by all the infinities all at once with all those infinities combined and overexaggerated would still not be able to even tickle Azathoth, as all of existence is its dream Name: Unknown (Its true name is unfathomable to mortals). Referred to as Azathoth Origin: Predates even The Creator Gender: Inapplicable Age: Precedes all of existence Classification: Has no use for such a concept Powers and Abilities: Absolutely unfathomable, it dreamt up the very concept of powers and abilities, and as such is completely beyond it [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency]:''' Eternal Transcendence of the Void''' (All of existence, even the Badass Sphere, is part of its dream, and will be destroyed when it truly awakens. Even so, it precedes and transcends Yog-Sothoth, who is stated to vastly transcend the "dizzy and reachless heights of archetypal infinity" and who embodies all that is and isn't, including any and all concepts and tiers) Speed: Eternal Transcendence of the Void, encompasses anything and everything all at once. Even so, all of existence, even the Badass Sphere, is just its dream, so it has no need for speed Lifting Strength: No one has ever seen it lift Striking Strength: It's sleeping, how can it even strike? Though that wouldn't matter because it could dream itself into being able to strike with the force of Eternal Transcendence of the Void Durability: Eternal Transcendence of the Void (Though it has no use for the concept, and it looks down upon the ultimate ascension of it. Though this wouldn't matter because all of existence is its dream, so nothing would happen to Azathoth even if it was hit with a blast that could potentially have even mildly tickled it(which is very unlikely))' 'Stamina: Dreamt up the very concept of being beyond the very concept of stamina Range: It has no need for range, it encompasses anything and everything all at once Standard Equipment: Unknown, though its likely that no one will ever know its standard equipment Intelligence: Appears "mindless", though its intelligence is likely Absolutely Unfathomable to any and all beings that even try to comprehend it, even the ones that all knowledge start and end at them (Beings such as Theodore Roosevelt, whom all knowledge that ever was or wasn't inevitably starts and ends at him, are just a part of Azathoth's mind.) Other things Notable Victories: All the profiles ever created and thought of in the past, present and future Notable Losses: You can't kill the creature that is the reason you exist right now. Inconclusive Matches: Nor can you stalemate it. Category:Makes Trump look like The One Below All Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Makes The Fucking Black Devil run away in tears Category:Makes The Sans Above All look like The Sans Below All Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Eats your solos for breakfast Category:Stronger than his creator Category:Strongest character to ever exist or not exist or something else Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Stronger than an infinity of sets of creators Category:Characters Category:Beyond the concept of gender Category:Screw Beyond Beyond Beyond Beyond Beyond Tiers Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Theodore Roosevelt, Tronald Dump, Ronald Regan, Stalin, Jesus and God Category:A true God of Gods of Gods of Gods of Gods of Godly forces beyond even the likes of Crimson Khorne Category:Stronger than Khorne, HATE, Emerald Emperor, Omni-Gigyas, Omega, The Demon Himself and Aurum itself Category:Erased The Reinhard Chazzdrich Category:Makes The Reinhard Chazzdrich look like Sonic.EXE (Downplayed) Category:Makes Zalgo look like an edgy 2005 Deviantart OC Category:Makes Zalgo stop existing Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond categories Category:Beyond all Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Beyond Characters Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Massively Beyond the concept of Massively Beyond Omnipotence Category:Solos your verse Category:Beyond Solos Category:The Pantheon